El Rey Dragón y El Dios de la Muerte
by Acero 12
Summary: Tremor invade Tierra 6 en busca de algo desconocido. Los Agentes de la Justicia deberán detenerlo..., o podría suceder una tragedia imprevista.


**¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado un poquito más. Me desvelé para terminar ésta historia. Digamos que deberé aclararles algunas cosas.**

 **—Ocurre luego de Amores y Deseos (por eso Magnus y Kabal están acá);**

 **—Tremor, Kabal y Magnus son de Tierra 2.**

 **—Originalmente, la idea era que sea en Tierra 3 (universo de Shaolin Monks). Luego haré un mini fic sobre la idea que tenía en proceso.**

 **Lamento que el fic sea algo deficiente (por lo menos, para mí lo es). Se nota que fue hecho a las apuradas y también estaba el detalle que no quería darles spoilers.**

 **Siento haber cumplido con la mitad del reto (ya que acá el protagonista parece Tremor xD). Más allá de eso, compensé a Sonya de cierta forma. Creo que tiene el protagonismo junto a Liu.**

* * *

 **El Rey Dragón y El Dios de la Muerte.**

Tierra 6, el lugar donde los Agentes de la Justicia vivían y combatían día a día contra el mal. Luego de la triple boda, estos prosiguieron con una vida en paz.

Un día, ésta "rutina" tomaría un rol un tanto distinto.

La base de las Fuerzas Especiales sufrió un extraño imprevisto la semana anterior. Sonya le relató a los Agentes de la Justicia sobre un guerrero con puños y pecho de tierra, voz ronca, un excelente manejo de los metales, la tierra y piedras preciosas y un traje principalmente ocre que atemorizó a los mejores guerreros. ¿Su nombre? Tremor. ¿Qué buscaba? Dijo buscar a las reencarnaciones del Legendario Rey de los Dragones y a la reencarnación del Místico Tigre Azul. Obviamente, ninguno entendió mucho y ahí fue donde el combate inició.

Johnny Cage intentó llevar a Tremor a un loquero, ya que los comentarios que decía le sonaban un disparate. El actor mencionaba que esas cosas no existían y "por aquí no están". Cuando Johnny colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Tremor, ésta obtuvo una quemadura de segundo grado. Cage tomó su mano y blasfemó por esto; Tremor simplemente fue directo: les ofreció dar la indicación o perecer. Nadie se lo tomó muy bien a dicho comentario y empezó la acción.

Sonya relataba como Tremor y Cage combatieron. Todo inició con Johnny arrojándole a la cara una bola de energía; Tremor recibió el ataque, aunque no le hizo daño. El ninja río por "ése débil golpecito de anciana" y contraatacó con una extraña técnica cuyo nombre nunca olvidaría.

—¡Earthquake Volcano!

Tremor golpeó el suelo con sus palmas. De allí, dos volcanes salieron e hicieron erupción, arrojando dos potentes chorros de lava. Ésta golpeó de lleno a Johnny Cage, desintegrándolo de manera instantánea.

Al sentir morir a su amigo, Kenshi se arrojó a Tremor con su espada Sento y una ira abrumadora, sin embargo, éste no haría mucho contra el propio ninja.

—¡Largo de aquí, estorbo! — exclamó sin mirar directamente —. ¡Salamander's Assault!

El guerrero ocre alzó su brazo derecho y una lluvia de magma arrasó con el cuerpo del espadachín. Lo único intacto de Kenshi era su espada Sento, pero su portador había muerto en vano. Sento misteriosamente comenzó a brillar y una pequeña bola azul marino se introdujo en ella; luego, la espada salió disparada hacia el joven Takeda, que permaneció absorto al ver morir a su padre y un gran tutor y amigo.

En tanto, Cassandra, Jacqueline y Kung Jin se lanzaron hacia el ninja decididos a acabarlo.

—¡Largo de mi vista, novatos!

El ninja ocre simplemente hizo un ademán con una mano. Cuando los tres saltaron para interceptarlo, de la tierra aparecieron algunos pilares de roca — uno para cada uno —, los cuales golpearon los rostros del trío, dejándolos fuera de combate. Tremor miró a los caídos; éste sólo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, observó a Takeda en los aires con la espada Sento. Detrás de éste, Sonya dio un salto para darle una patada en la cara.

—Ay, por el amor del señor Onaga, ¿no pueden estos idiotas entender qué están fuera de mi liga? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

El ninja ocre tomó el pie de Sonya cuando ella estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe. Tremor la arrojó a Takeda, quien de milagro evitó cortarla en dos con su espada y ambos cayeron al suelo tendidos.

Tremor dio media vuelta, aunque les habló a los conscientes Sonya y Takeda de espaldas.

—Yo sé que el sucesor del Rey Dragón está por aquí y son amigos de él — espetó —. Díganle de mi parte que lo espero a él para mi combate en el templo Wu Shi en dos semanas. Quiero ver de que está hecho el supuesto protector de Tierra 6.

El ninja creó un portal y desapareció sin muchos problemas.

Sonya terminó de relatar la historia, mostrando a un Liu Kang enfurecido al saber de la muerte de su amigo Johnny Cage. Kang estaba dispuesto a combatir contra él a como de lugar, sin embargo, debía esperar siete días aún. La rubia se retiró junto a su esposo Kung Lao, mientras Kang quedaba a solas con el resto de su equipo.

—Liu Kang — se escuchó decir a una voz —, ¿quieres luchar contra Tremor en realidad? — preguntó.

—Magnus, créeme que no es asunto tuyo.

—Sé lo que es Tremor y sé porque te busca. Vamos a necesitar un plan si quieres traerlo antes del plazo estimado.

—Esperaré los siete días. No entiendo porque demonios Sonya tardó tanto en contarmelo — expresó éste.

—Tal vez fue porque estuvo inconsciente por seis días. Y no fue la única — dijo -, vi que todos tuvieron un coma de unos días por culpa de Tremor.

—Podía alguien decirlo de todas formas — dijo.

Si bien podrían haber seguido la discusión, ambos se destuvieron. ¿Por qué? Porque los otros lo pidieron. Reptile decidió hablar en nombre del equipo, ya que estos pensaban un plan mientras los dos restantes dialogaban.

—Kaiser — le dijo Reptile a Kang —, nuestro plan consiste en usar a Sonya de carnada para Tremor, de allí, Ice Cube, Mustard, Diamond Girl y yo atacaremos; usted, El Duque y Magnus podrán derrotarlo sin muchas dificultades.

—Syzoth, deja de usar esos sobrenombres estúpidos para con nosotros — ordenó Liu Kang.

—Lo lamento, Kaiser, pero es una muestra de que los quiero y/o aprecio — expresó con alegría.

Magnus recordó que el Reptile de éste mundo era un poco más infantil que el Reptile de su mundo. Si bien no llegó a conocerlo del todo, notó a un buen ser en él, y éste Syzoth es muy parecido.

Kabal apareció junto a Li Mei, quien se acercó a su marido. La morocha quería combatir junto a él, pero éste no la dejó y decidió ir con Kung Lao, Sonya, Magnus y el resto de los Agentes originales. Kang sabía que Li Mei era una gran guerrera, pero temía en el fondo por lo que Tremor podría llegar a hacer.

Desde que Magnus y Kabal llegaron a Tierra 6, se encontraron con un ambiente e historia diferentes a la de su mundo natal. Si bien Kabal descubrió rápidamente que ocurrió con su contraparte, lo de Magnus fue más sorprendente: su contraparte era un niño que era entrenado por Kang y Lao.

Kang decidió no hacerlo y ser paciente; a fin de cuentas, Tremor no parecía un guerrero más. Sería un reto y debería llevar a sus mejores guerreros con él. Magnus y Kabal se ofrecieron a ayudarles, éste aceptó con decisión. Debían acabar con el enemigo a como de lugar.

* * *

Pasada una semana, los Agentes de la Justicia — junto a Magnus, Kabal, el cyborg Exhylium, Sonya y Li Mei — fueron al templo Wu Shi, llegando a las dos de la tarde. Allí los esperaban algunos monjes, quienes contaron que un ninja ocre se apareció para avisarles que preparen su mejor arena, ya que habría un combate entre él y los mejores guerreros de éste mundo. Para que cumplan lo pedido, éste se llevó a uno de los monjes y lo traería sano y salvo solamente si cumplían con su petición.

La hora fue tensa, ya que los guerreros se mostraban impacientes ante la aparición de Tremor. Hasta que una roca de dos metros se formó. Al romperse, apareció Tremor con un monje inconsciente en su hombro; éste lo lanzó a los guerreros del bien, siendo atrapado por Reptile.

—Kaiser, el chico está bien — comentó el saurio, tocándole el cuello para ver si tenía pulso —, y está estable.

El saurio comenzó a analizar al monje, quien estaba estable y parecía haber sido bien tratado. Tremor contó que sólo lo secuestró, pero no debía tratarlo mal ni tenía porque hacerlo. El ninja explicó las reglas: pelearía dos veces y dijo que sólo pelearía contra cuatro de ellos. Él deseaba pelear contra Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Magnus, aunque su misión fuese otra en verdad. Cuando Tremor explicó como debían pelear, la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo con que Liu Kang y Kung Lao peleasen de manera obligatoria. Justo cuando estaban buscando a alguien que combata junto a Magnus — porque insistió de una manera cansina al resto para combatir —, vieron que Sonya ya estaba luchando contra Tremor.

La dama le había dado una potente patada en la cara al ninja, quien voló unos metros hacia atrás. Sonya formó espirales deenergía dirigidas al ninja, quien las recibió sin poder evadirlas. La chica comenzó a golpear reiteradas veces al ninja, quien parecía no oponer resistencia.

Sonya golpeaba a Tremor sin cesar, dándole puñetazos y patadas sin descanso alguno. En un momento dado, la blonda le propinó una poderosa patada, que le provocó un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dejándolo con la cabeza "para atrás".

—¡Lo logré!, ¡derroté a Tremor! — exclamó ella, siendo observada por todos.

—Deberías saber que hace falta más que eso para detenerme.

La voz de Tremor aterró a todos los presentes. Sonya se dio vuelta y vio como la cabeza de Tremor hacía otro giro de ciento ochenta grados, "completando" un giro completo. El ninja tomó la cabeza de Sonya y oprimió con fuerza, dejándola fuera de combate.

El ninja arrojó a la militar donde estaba Bi Han, quien pudo atraparla y observar la marca de los dedos de Tremor en ella. Éste observó a los tres restantes y les obligó a combatir contra él.

El primero fue Magnus, quien intentó darle golpes cargados de energía a Tremor. A pesar de ello, no pudo conectar un sólo golpe, en cambio, su oponente le clavó una bola de metal en el pecho, mandándolo a volar con un golpe de presión en la misma.

Kung Lao atacó con su sombrero a Tremor, sin embargo, éste lo evadía sin dificultades. El ninja río con su voz ronca y formó una esfera de diamantes, destruyéndola y arrojando los pedazos filosos a Lao. Kung esquivaba como podía, sin embargo, algunas partes se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas, provocándole un dolor inmenso.

—¡Palma del Tigre Azul!

La palma gigante de color azulado apareció, sin embargo, ésta no tuvo efecto en el ninja, quien se mantuvo en su lugar sin sentir dolor alguno. Anonadado, Kung Lao formó un torbellino, el cual fue anulado porque Tremor le tiró un bloque de metal gigante y tuvo que esquivarlo o de lo contrario moriría. En esa distracción, Tremor decidió hacer su golpe de gracia.

El guerrero de piedra creó una roca desde el suelo, la cual arrojó a Kung Lao y éste salió volando por los aires; luego, formó otra roca enorme, lanzándola al torso del atontado Lao, rompiendo algunas costillas; seguido de ello, Tremor saltó y tomó al monje de las manos, arrojándolo a donde estaba un pilar de metal en el suelo, rompiéndole la columna. Para finalizar, Tremor aterrizó encima de Lao, rompiéndole la tráquea.

—Ya vencí a tres. ¿Seguro qué podrás contra mí, Liu Kang? — le preguntó sin muchas vueltas.

—¡Te derrotaré, Tremor!, ¡Ejecución del Rey de los Dragones!

Kang lanzó una lluvia de meteoros desde los cielos a Tremor, quien miró sin mucha sorpresa como éste atacó y formó un campo de fuerza con rocas. Al terminar los meteoros, Kang decidió atacar con otra de sus técnicas.

—¡Golpe del Legendario Rey de los Dragones!

El monje atacó a Tremor con un potente puñetazo de fuego, el cual sí hizo retroceder un poco de dolor al ninja, pero esto no bastaría para vencerlo. En respuesta, Tremor utilizó una de sus técnicas especiales.

—¡Metalic Shock!

El ninja hizo aparecer cientos de bolas de metal de la tierra misma. Enfurecido, decidió arrojarlas a donde estaba Liu Kang, quien pudo evadir muchas, pero recibió otras más. Al ver que una de éstas iba dirigida a Li Mei, éste se tele transportó y pudo salvar a su esposa de una muerte segura. Esto fue aprovechado por Tremor, quien se apareció frente a Kang y le aplicó una llave adormecedora, durmiendo los músculos de Kang y dejándolo inmóvil.

—Pensé que estarían listos para combatir, pero veo que me equivoqué — comentó cerrando sus ojos.

A pesar que nadie entendió nada de lo que Tremor dijo, éste colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y caminó de espaldas al trío, quienes estaban recuperando el aliento después de dicha pelea.

—Liu Kang — dijo, mirando al monje —, Kung Lao — se giró, mirando al amigo del primero —, Magnus — mencionó, volteando a ver al más joven —, ustedes aún tienen demonios que derrotar. Aún no han sabido derrotar sus temores y demonios internos — expresó cruzado de brazos.

—¿De qué hablas, Tremor? — cuestionó el más fuerte de los tres, apenas manteniéndose de pie.

—Les falta algo para ganarme: dominar la oscuridad en sus corazones — dijo.

—¿La oscuridad en nuestros corazones? — preguntó de manera pausada ésta vez.

—Sí, Liu Kang. Los Dioses de la Muerte dominamos nuestra luz y nuestra oscuridad. Si bien ustedes dominan su luz, la oscuridad de sus almas la mantienen encerrada por temor a no poder controlarla — explicó —. Por eso no los voy a matar; porque derrotar a Tres de los Siete de la Victoria sin que estos dominen todo su poder, es un acto deshonorable y risible. Disfruto matando a mis enemigos, pero si estos dan un combate masomenos digno. Johnny Cage y Kenshi dieron lástima; esperaré a ver sus mejoras y vendré a acabar con lo que hoy no terminaré — dijo.

Tremor formó un portal con una mano y se fue sin decir más. El trío cayó inconsciente automáticamente. Los tres sintieron que perdieron la pelea sin oponerle mucha resistencia al guerrero de roca.

Li Mei, Reptile, Cyrax y Kabal decidieron cargar a Sonya, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kabal respectivamente. Los cuatro lucían heridos en cuerpo y alma, sin embargo, sabían que esto no había terminado.

* * *

Un mes después del combate contra Tremor, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Magnus estaban observando el ocaso del día en en Templo del Cielo. El Dios de la Muerte aún retumbaba aunque no estaba allí; su nombre era muy recordado. Y no daba sólo terror en muchos, sino que también traía un gran dolor.

Al combatir a Tremor, tuvieron que enterrar los restos de Johnny Cage y Kenshi. Sus muertes golpearon a jóvenes y mayores por igual. La Tierra estuvo una semana de luto por la muerte de dos de sus mayores héroes en la historia. Sus funerales tuvieron mucha asistencia respetuosa y en silencio. Pero ello fue aprovechado por criminales que intentaron saquear casas y tiendas. Fue el último error que pudieron haber cometido.

En ése mes, Magnus y Kabal se encargaron de impartir justicia ante el mal. Si bien Kabal era rápido, Magnus lo sobrepasaba en poder y velocidad, encargándose de la mayoría. Kabal dejaba vivos a los que derrotaba porque creía en una reforma, pero Magnus... Magnus los asesinaba sin compasión. No importaba si robaban por placer o necesidad, o si tenían una familia que alimentar; Magnus los hacía desaparecer de manera violenta. Esto trajo miedo en Tierra 6, la cual se sumió al pánico hasta que Liu Kang y Kung Lao les dijeron que tendrían todo controlado.

Por ello estaban hablando los tres. Magnus defendía su punto mediante el lema "Justicia o muerte". Esto les parecía radical al dúo, sin embargo, el castaño se justificó de una manera extraña.

—Miren, he luchado contra seres de otros mundos y aprendí que el crimen no paga. Ellos no van a cambiar; hay que impartir justicia.

—Tu justicia es una locura, Magnus. Atemorizaste a nuestra gente — recriminó Liu Kang apuntándole con su dedo indice de la mano derecha.

—No es su gente, señores; simplemente son aquellos que deben proteger. Están en el luto y decidí suplantarlos; no veo nada de malo en ello.

—Y te lo agradecemos, pero te pedimos que seas un poquito más considerado — explicó Lao, pidiéndole con su mano que baje la intensidad de sus actos.

—Tal vez, lo pensaré, sin embargo...

El castaño fue interrumpido. Al ver la puerta, vieron a Takeda tras ella con la espada de Sento. El joven dijo que quería ser entrenado para derrotar a Tremor, provocando que Magnus se cayera al suelo por un ataque de risa. Takeda lo ignoró y pidió de mala manera ser entrenado, recibiendo un ataque primero de Kung Lao y luego otro de Liu Kang.

—¿Quieres qué te entrenemos? — señaló Kang —, primera lección: humildad.

El entrenamiento había iniciado. ¿Qué consecuencias traería en el joven Takeda y el resto de los combatientes?

* * *

 **Y bueno, terminó. Admito que los sobrenombres que Reptile tiene para todos van con significado:**

 **Kaiser: significa Emperador en alemán. Además, Reptile le dice "Führer" (por líder) a Liu Kang. Al igual que el Reptile de Tierra 2, el de Tierra 6 está fascinado con las culturas humanas. Le dice de éstas formas para reflejarle que lo ve como el líder y lo que él diga, es palabra.**

 **Duce: Duque en italiano. También es por cariño y para expresarlo como "el segundo al mando".**

 **Mustard: inglés de Mostaza. Era el primer nombre de Cyrax. Le dice así de cariño y por el color de su armadura.**

 **Diamond Girl: Reptile considera "un diamante" a Sareena por su forma de ser y su belleza. El cariño se lo refleja como al resto.**

 **Ice Cube: Cubo de Hielo en inglés. Alusión a los poderes de Bi Han.**

 **Edité algunas cosas correspondientes. También edité algo en Agentes de la Justicia y reescribiré Amores y Deseos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
